narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Form
|kanji=内的形態 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Naiteki Keitai |english tv=Inner Form |parent jutsu=Asomatous Consolidation |jutsu classification=Ninshū |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Senku Agari, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Inner Form is a state unlocked by those who have mastered Celestial Unification. Inner form is a state that remains unknown to humans and can only be awakened by the means of the former technique. Overview The user is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Users will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. While normal humans can lift 180 lbs at their peak, run at 20 kmph, exert themselves for an hour before collapsing when this form is awakened the abilities are pushed beyond their natural limits allowing them to lift weights exceeding 1200 lbs, run at speed exceeding 100 kmph, smash concrete with their head, move vertically, jump heights over 50 feet. With this ability, you can leave your body, enter a plane of higher existence, and become pure energy. When accomplished, the user gains many powers, the most obvious would be an intelligence that surpasses nearly every form of physical life that would give the user the ability to create incredibly advanced technology. Users still contain their bodies and can choose to switch between them when they want to. A form of ascension involving leaving the physical body and existing as "Ethereal Energy" or "Spirit". This could be accomplished with the use of techniques such as meditation or sudden Enlightenment. This is the ability to Ascend but not completely. People who have this ability still have incredible powers, but are still tied to the Physical Plane. These beings come in two different levels of power and although they are not fully ascended, they can still be considered powerful Metahumans. They can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures of varying permanence. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so a wise user chooses carefully which one to use. They can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures of varying permanence. They can create anything from different emotions such as love, lust, anger, hope, serenity, insanity and fear. The nature of the creation would depend upon the emotion. The form can essentially be used to battle Six Paths Tailed Beast Mode or similar modes. However, Senku describes this mode as a form of enlightenment other than something used for combat. The user can create force fields of highly concentrated electrical energy or force-fields composed of electromagnetic energy for protection, travel or offensive use. While under the influence of this mode, the user no longer requires to use chakra (a basic form of energy) but can use multiple sources of energy including the force that binds space and time. This can be classified as an advanced form of Ninshū if not the most advanced form of it. The users possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. The user can surround themselves in spirit energy becoming dangerous to the bone. The user could crush anything that they touch. The user would be an extreme danger to others. They could achieve flight by lifting themselves by the spiritual energy surrounding them, or by propelling themselves. Category:OmegaDragon Category:Jutsu